


Hot and cold lovers

by chelseagirl98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: Before a person meets their soul mate they either feel uncomfortably hot or uncomfortably cold, with their soul mate feeling the opposite. You can never experience the other temperature unless you kiss your soul mate. Germany had given up on feeling the cold, while England had given up on feeling the warmth. Can a certain loud mouthed American bring them together?





	Hot and cold lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of gereng week, the prompt was hot and cold

Summer

Germany groaned laying in a puddle of his own sweat while Italy sympathetically patted his shoulder. As Germany's temperature rises he curses his soul mate for not finding him yet. "It'll be over soon Germany, all you have to do is kiss your soul mate then you'll stop feeling hot all the time!" Italy's oddly optimistic about the whole thing, compared to Germany who had been searching his whole life. 

It was always worse in the summer, he remembered when he would lie next to Italy, both of them sweating and cursing. Until Italy kissed Japan, Germany felt jealous. Italy could now feel the cold, Italy didn't have to melt away during summer anymore. Germany once again curses his soul mate, if they even exist. 

Winter

England shivered, even with the heating on full blast and 5 blankets covering him he was still cold. America races back into the room, shoving a mug of whipped cream and presumably hot chocolate into his hands. America sits on England's left while canada sits on his right. It was the same every winter, England would try to hibernate inside while his former colonies would visit him trying to cheer him up. He'd already seen Australia, Wy, New Zealand, Hong Kong and Sealand. They end up watching a horror movie, England doesn't mind America hugging him when he gets scared because it makes him a little less cold.

He longs to feel the warmth, to know what the sun feels like. The cold never leaves, it improves during the summer but it never fully leaves. But England gave up on ever feeling the warmth years ago.

Spring

The spring world meeting rolls around quickly. Since some of the nation's suffer from extreme cold and others suffer from extreme heat, the nation's can only hold meetings during Spring and Autumn. The meeting is as useful as ever, all England learns is a bunch of new German curse words after Germany loses his patience with Italy. 

When lunch is called England finds himself being dragged away by an over excited America. "Britain dude, I was talking to Finland and guess how all the Nordics found Iceland's soul mate!?" America looks at England eagerly waiting for a reply, England just shrugs. "They set up a kissing booth with the other nations! Iceland kissed all the nation's who felt hot until he suddenly felt the warmth when he kissed Liechtenstein!" England gulps and immediately starts backing up realising where America's going with this. 

Unfortunately he backs straight into Canada who was listening the whole time. Prussia had an arm slung around Canada and was trying not to laugh before he blurted out that Germany always had terrible summers because of the heat. America grins crazily and just like that Prussia sealed England's fate. England ran off and skipped the rest of meeting, fearing what America would do.

Autumn 

Germany wasn't sure why this meeting was so strange, America was unusually quiet and kept staring at him. Prussia and Canada looked on the verge of laughing and England was blushing and avoiding everyone's gaze. The others were acting normally, we'll what was normal for them. The second that Germany called the first break, America came up to him asking him to stay behind after the meeting. Germany just nods, there's no point in disagreeing with America on small things or he'll throw a tantrum.

After the meeting America and Canada awkwardly stand in the now deserted meeting room with Germany telling him to wait. The last thing that Germany expected was a shirtless England to be dragged in by France, Spain and Prussia. France was holding England's chest and dragging him backwards as his soul mate held the brits legs, while prussia lead the way. Germany was about to put a stop to these bizarre events when England realised where he was. "Put me down you bloody wankers! I'm not doing it, I don't have a soul mate this is a waste of time! I also don't understand why France had to strip me for this!" 

England managed one good elbow to France's Eiffel tower which made France yelp and let England go. Spain immediately also let go of England to check on France. England makes a mad dash towards the door but Prussia blocks him, causing him to race away from Prussia towards the opposite side of the room. America quickly shoves him which causes England to fall into my path. I manage to catch him and steady him before he falls only to get pushed by Canada. Which causes us both to fall on the floor, with me almost crushing England. When we hit the floor our lips meet and I'm surprised to feel myself shiver, I can feel the cold.


End file.
